


Glamour

by Hyacinthus



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyacinthus/pseuds/Hyacinthus
Summary: Beecher is perfect for him.





	Glamour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angledust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angledust/gifts).

It was easy to make Beecher fall under his spell. 

He let Beecher see, sometimes, just for fun. For the rush. The glint of canines when he grins. Fingernails trailing down Beecher's back, threatening blood. How easily his strength comes to him, Beecher's shoulders ringed with his bruises. Seeing Beecher's blood below the surface of his pale skin always gets him hard. 

"C'mon, Toby," he'll say, nudging Beecher at night to fit between his knees. Beecher always goes down so sweetly with him, submissive and pliable. 

While Beecher is sucking him he contemplates breaking Beecher's neck and draining him dry.


End file.
